Chasing Seatle
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey and Donna navigate their new life in Seattle; the joys and challenges more about the journey than the destination.


**Chasing Seattle**

**Summary:** Harvey and Donna navigate their new life in Seattle; the joys and challenges more about the journey than the destination.

**Authors Notes:** I started this with no idea where it was going, mainly just as therapy haha :P I'm not ready to give up Suits! I know there have been other stories based off this idea and I haven't read them yet because I wanted to do my own take first but I can't wait to read them! So long as people keep writing I will definitely keep reading/reviewing and vice versa #Darvey4life :D

I'm planning on making this a multi-chap fic and I have a loose idea of where I want to take it but thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated. Happy reading :)

* * *

I.

The view from their condo isn't the same as New York. The high rises are more bunched together, dipping down into flatter buildings and Donna takes in the change as her eyes follow the sun dipping below the horizon. It's not a bad thing, just _different_\- in her mind their new home landing somewhere between NYC and Connecticut; the place she was born and the latter, where she spent her teenage years before moving back to the city that never sleeps.

Seattle is the opposite if that. There's a calm to the hustle and bustle that she's been swept up in, taking her time to absorb everything and her gaze drifts from the bay window back to the boxes still sitting waiting to be unpacked. It's been a good distraction, something to keep her occupied, and not surprisingly she's accomplished more with Harvey being gone all day than she did with him helping.

The thought brings a smile to her face, his priority not to organize things but rather make use of every room and surface that was available. Married bliss, as Rachel had eloquently dubbed it, and her cheeks flush as she takes in the transformed space. It's almost unrecognizable but the sensual memories can't be bleached away and god knows she doesn't want them to be because this is it; the start of her and Harvey's new life together. It's terrifying but exhilarating at the same time and when she hears his key in the lock her stomach flutters, her nerves mixing with excitement.

There were times at LSWW they barely ran into each other but the small glances, the snippets of conversation, they were never far away from each other. Spending their working hours apart is going to be an adjustment, one of the reasons she's still considering taking a position at the clinic, but for now she's happy to let things settle before making any more big decisions, and she floats a smile over her shoulder as he steps inside. "Hey."

"Hi." He closes the door behind him, his eyes instantly seeking her out and crinkling with amusement at her 'cleaning clothes' or rather his sweatshirt and a pair of frayed denim shorts. She looks ridiculously cute, stood with her hands poised on her hips, and it takes him a second to follow her gaze to all the hard work she's managed to accomplish. When he left this morning he was still maneuvering through a maze of crates and half assembled furniture but the place looks amazing and he shakes his head in awe of the transformation. "Holy shit, you did all this today?"

A laugh escapes but she bites down on it, trying to gauge if the reaction is a good or a bad one. It's hard to tell with his expletives sometimes but that doesn't stop her light teasing. "You'd be surprised how quickly it went without you distracting me."

He marvels at the difference slinking his arm around her waist and tugging her closer. He'd been expecting a few things to get unpacked, some pottering here and there but the apartment actually looks like a home now and his attention falls to his mother's painting, the piece that's taken center stage above the mantel. "It's perfect..." he breathes, pressing his lips against her temple, "you're prefect."

"And filthy." She smiles, relieved he's pleased with the result but conscious of the dust and grime she's covered in. He might be playing in the B-leagues now but he's still doing it Harvey Specter style and she wriggles out from underneath him not wanting to dirty his suit. He immediately pouts, like he just lost an ice-cream scoop on the floor and she fights a wider grin as saunters away from him. There's still one more thing she needs to find and she moves towards the nearest box, eager to hear how his first day went. "So how did it go Mr. Co-managing Senior Partner?"

He follows her legs as they crouch down, the new title and question taking a moment to register. If she hadn't been circulating his thoughts all day anyway, she _definitely_ is now- the Daisy Duke shorts spurring several fantasies but he clears his throat pushing them aside because the truth is, he's been wanting to talk to her since somewhere around mid-morning. Not having her to bounce ideas off was one adjustment but even the straight forward procedures like pro-bonos had created some minor waves. In the past they weren't even on his radar, not worthy of his time, and the fact his reputation has a far reach didn't do him any favors today. There were some trust issues, concerns regarding his intentions but the Specter-Ross charm was on point and they'd navigated the challenges just like they used to. It was the part he'd enjoyed the most and now he's home he runs a hand alongside his cheek- really only wanting to focus on the positives. "It was... good."

She catches his smile but the slight pause stops the scissors in her palm, the blades halting midway through the taped up box. "_But_?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head quick to reassure her but her pointed look breaks his resolve and he relents with a small sigh. Aside from the few small hiccups there were moments when the whole thing hit him: that there are people out there who really need help. He's been living his entire career in a bubble, chasing after high profile clients based on their status but what Mike's been doing is a testament the kid's character. The man became a lawyer to help people. He did it for far less valiant reasons and even though he honestly wanted out of the corporate game, this is like playing poker with old-maid cards but there's more at stake than just money; their betting with people's entire livelihood's. "Some of the cases we went through, families about to lose everything-" he swallows, dipping his gaze back almost hesitantly, "it's just not what I'm used to."

She can read the doubt resting in his eyes, and she understands it- has been a part of it with him for thirteen years. They were doing a job that, while important, the consequences of losing revolved around paychecks and social standings. His motivations are going to be different now but she sits on the reflection, peeling open the box at her knees and digging through wads of bubble wrap to pull out the bottle she's searching for; a vintage whiskey to mark his first day.

His features soften at the gesture but she leaves it on the floor pushing up to full height. There's something she wants to say before they start celebrating and she closes the distance between them skating her thumb over the ridge of his knuckles. Just because the board is different doesn't mean he isn't still playing the same game, he just needs to find the right pieces that fit. "Harvey, Mike didn't offer you a job because he's looking for another 'Mike'... he did it because he knows the type of lawyer you are; the kind who will do anything to win and that's what's going to help these people." A gentle smile tugs at her lips, her fingers lifting to trace the line of his jaw, "and in case I haven't said it, I'm really proud of you for doing this."

The few simple words catch him off guard, her faith in him something that never fails to choke him up. Lawyer or not he wouldn't be the man he is without her and he swallows, tugging her closer and capturing her mouth beneath his. She smiles into the kiss and he chides himself for the next thought that sweeps over him. He promised to give her time, space to figure out what she wants to do, but he can't help murmuring as he pulls back, "I missed you today..."

She has fair idea where the comment is leading but that doesn't mean she wasn't thinking about him too. She was and her touch lingers, her expression filled with warmth as she leaves him deliberating whether or not to continue.

He shouldn't.

He said he wouldn't pressure her but he's allowed to be curious, the inside of his cheek taking the brunt of his hesitation as she picks up the whiskey.

She moves silently toward the kitchen and he follows shrugging out of his jacket and folding it across the counter-top, trying and failing to sound casual as he joins her, "you thought any more about coming to work at the clinic?"

"I have." She's deliberately vague as she stretches up, pulling down two glasses and setting them on the bench. It's not that she doesn't want to, just that there's other options she's considering. Financially she and Harvey are both stable and Mike and Rachel said there was no rush. She's just trying to figure out what she wants and part of her is scared to admit it's not the obvious path laid out.

"But?" He queries, trying not to sound pushy. He completely respects that it's her decision but she never actually told him why it wasn't an automatic yes and if he can he'd like to help her work through it because surprisingly, when it comes to opening up she's often the one who needs a little coaxing.

"Nothing." She repeats his earlier deflection and he mirrors the same look she'd given him causing a flicker of amusement to wash over her. They might not always be on the same page but they know each other, when to push or when to hold back and she leans against the counter- trusting him enough to be honest about her fears. "I wouldn't take back a single day working for you..." she starts off, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, "but I've spent my entire career with you as my boss. This is a fresh start for both of us and I want to be your wife first, not just step into a role because it's you and Mike." She flexes her palms risking a glance across at him. It's a lot to take in but saying it all out loud somehow gives it more clarity and her lips quirk almost nervously, "I want to find something I know I can be amazing at, and not just because I've been doing it for thirteen years."

He can see she's worried about his reaction, even though she's doing her best to hide it, and he breathes out sliding the bottle of whiskey between them. "Technically you've only been doing me for one."

She laughs, her hand swiping at the sudden moisture behind her eyes. He always does this. In the middle of her losing it he finds a way to turn things around making her feel like it's all going to be okay and she shakes away the ridiculousness of the conversation they're having. "Technically not even."

He smiles because he can't help it. As much as he wants her to come work with them, she's right. She went above and beyond to help him achieve his goals and if this really is what she wants, he isn't going to stand in her way. "Donna, you know whatever you decide I'll support you..." he's completely serious as he holds her gaze, "and you'll be amazing no matter what because I know first hand, you're 100% irreplaceable."

The compliment nestles inside her chest spreading a warmth up across her cheeks. There was a time he wouldn't have taken the news so well but really, it doesn't matter if they're not in the same office anymore... they're partners in so many other ways that count and she can see the same acknowledgment reflected in his expression, though she still makes a point of voicing her gratitude, "thank you, Harvey."

She doesn't need to say it but he appreciates that she did and he moves in and around behind her, settling his hands against her waist as she uncaps the bottle. "Just so you know," he presses his lips to her skin, placing a kiss below her earlobe, "you're writing your own reference."

Amusement catches in her throat, the alcohol splashing as he clutches her more tightly and she rolls her eyes but can't quite keep the smile off her face as she reprimands him, "you're an idiot."

"You married me." He counters, enjoying the closeness until his jacket starts vibrating beside them. It's not late but he isn't expecting any calls and reluctantly lets go of her to fish for his phone, frowning when Mike's name flashes on the screen. It hasn't even been an hour since he left the kid and he reads the message that pops up, taking a quick sip of whiskey as Donna hands him the glass. "It's Mike... another case got sprung on him after I left."

She tries to keep the disappointed out of her voice as she takes a guess at why Mike's calling. "He needs you back in the office?"

He shakes his head placing the device down with a shrug, "he's asking if we want to head round there for dinner instead."

She's immediately keen on the idea having only caught up with Rachel once in person. Between unpacking and the lawyer's work commitments they quickly reverted back to video calls but now things are starting to settle she's looking forward to regular catch-ups... so long as Rachel's in charge of the menu. "Is Mike cooking?"

He hooks up an eyebrow matching her expression with a hint of sarcasm, "does it matter... I'm assuming you didn't get time to go grocery shopping."

She slaps his arm playfully but he's right and at this point any food better is better than none. "I'll get changed." She squeezes his arm, leaving him standing in the kitchen to finish his drink- trying to ignore the feel of his eyes drifting down to her shorts. They start playing that game and they'll never make it to dinner, her steps quickening towards their bathroom but she can't smiling.

Seattle may not be NYC... but married bliss is _definitely_ living up to her expectations.

* * *

.

.

The ride to Mike and Rachel's is less than an hour by car but Ray's absence hits Harvey hard on the way over. It's not the fact he doesn't have a driver anymore it's the loss of someone he's come to call a friend over the years that creeps up with a surprising impact.

He doesn't say anything because he doesn't need to.

Donna's hand finds his hand at the exact right moment with a solid a grip prompting his gaze to the city flashing by outside. New streets, different buildings, a plethora of restaurants and clubs that all start thinning as they head into the outskirts.

When they arrive at the address Mike gave him he tips the cab owner, finding his wife's grasp as they make their way up an actual garden path to a blue painted door. He's seen pictures from when Mike first moved in and had even made a joke about white picket fences but he'd actually considered something similar when he and Donna had started looking for a place. In the end they'd both agreed that it was a big enough adjustment without changing their lifestyle completely so they'd chosen the condo in the city, and he shares a look with her as he takes hold of the knocker banging it almost comically.

Mike appears moments later, a wide grin forming as he greets them enthusiastically, "hey, come on in."

Donna's gaze washes over him, her interest piqued but she keeps it to herself as her interest travels down the polished hallway. "Rachel?"

"Kitchen." Mike closes the door, hearing her mutter a 'thank god' under her breath and he rolls his eyes at her already moving form. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Both she and Harvey answer in unison and she fights her amusement as she steps through the colonial styled house. The place is bathed with a cream and oak finish but there are touches of Rachel everywhere from a pink fur throw on the couch to the painted cuisines decorating what a newly renovated kitchen and Donna takes it all in, impressed by both the decor and the sudden aroma that hits her. "Whatever that is, it smells amazing."

Rachel turns at the sound the redhead's voice beaming as she embraces the woman in a tight hug. It's only been a few days but the novelty of seeing each other in person is still new and she reluctantly releases her hold when the pot on the hotplate starts to simmer over. "I'm guessing this means Harvey's culinary skills haven't rubbed off?"

She follows the brunette with a smirk, holding back slightly so she doesn't get in the way. "Not exactly... and you wouldn't believe how long it takes for a pizza to get here from New York."

Rachel laughs, turning down the heat and finding the bottle of red she'd pulled out- her friends favorite. She doesn't even ask as she starts pouring, handing it over and reaching for the glass of white she's been sipping on throughout the evening. "So ho's the job hunting going?"

Donna eyes the drink in her friends hand, the bubbles not her usual choice, but instead of commenting she tilts her head with a wry smile. "Hi Donna, great to see you. Glad you moved halfway across the country so we cold gossip about work."

Rachel grins at the theatrics, the playfulness something she's missed but the woman does have a point. Although she'd like nothing more than for Donna to join them at the clinic there are a lot more places to start like the fact she's getting married, _again_. "You're completely right Mrs Paulsen- Specter..." she teases the name, watching a flush creep across her best friends cheeks, "what I really want to know is have you set a date yet?"

"And if you can be maid of honor?" Her mouth curves around the edge of her wine, one-upping the brunette who quickly opens her mouth in defense but Donna gets in first happy to make it official. "Rach, will you _please_ be my maid of honor?"

An excited squeal hums from her lips and she nods eager to take on the role. Donna had given her the wedding she'd been dreaming about since she was a little girl and she wants to do the same for her friend but the grand plans she's forming are quickly dashed by the redheads chuckle.

"Before you get carried away... we're keeping it simple. A few friends, family, something small." The disapproving look she gets in return is wince-worthy but it's the wedding she wants. Anything to over-the-top would feel like being on stage, playing some sort of character and she wants people to know that what they're seeing is real- not some extravaganza that's been rehearsed for days on end.

"NYC's biggest power couple and you want to get married at the Yard House?" Rachel folds her arms across her chest, shaking her head with a sigh. If it's what Donna wants she can't really contest it but she is going to need more details. "When you say small..."

"_Small._" She confirms, leaving no room for argument, "last time Harvey and I got married it was in front of 500 people we didn't even know and besides we're not in New York."

There's a slight catch to the comment, something Rachel quickly picks up on and she sets aside her glass growing a little more serious. "Okay, that makes two digs now at Seattle, spill."

This time Donna does flinch having momentarily forgotten she's with someone who can read her. It's a rarity, even something her husband struggles with at times, and a sigh bubbles up in her throat. It's not that she doesn't like the place it's just..._different_, a description that keeps circling and maybe if she's honest she is feeling a little homesick. "I know it's going to take some time. I guess I'm just missing the little things, like where to get a descent cup of coffee or find Paella at three o'clock in the morning."

Rachel tips her head at the odd statement, her eyes mirroring her amusement. "You've been here less than two weeks... how many times could you have possibly wanted to order Paella?"

"Twice-" she counters, swirling her wine, "no judgement."

Rachel laughs knowing it's a lie but also getting the point. She loves her friend dearly but Donna can be a creature of habit and she motions to her purse- or more specifically the papers lying beneath it as she picks up a spoon. "Hopefully that might help."

Donna frowns in confusion, her fingers sliding over the list of names and phone numbers drawing her eyes to the top of the page and the words there bringing a genuine smile to her face. It's a collection of theater groups in the city, along with several restaurant recommendations (including a coffee house) and at least a dozen other places she might need. The gesture is exactly the pick-me-up she needed and she folds the information smiling across at the brunette. "Rach, thank you."

The woman shrugs off the gratitude with a grin and Donna bites the inside of her lip, watching as Rachel turns back to the stove-top. Maybe she shouldn't say anything but she can't not now, and an added layer of warmth falls beneath her voice. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to wait and act surprised when we go in the living room?"

Rachel freezes over the food, the expression on her face faltering but she recovers as quickly as she can trying to feign innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Donna smirks at the high-pitched tone and blatant cover up. If she had any doubts about her instincts before, she's completely convinced of them now and her mouth curves with trademark sass. "No files spread out anywhere, Mike's been home long enough to take a shower and get changed which means there's no case... and please don't insult me by thinking I can't tell that's sparkling apple juice."

Rachel almost squeals at the fact she's been caught out and would except for her husband and Harvey in the next room. Mike had made her swear she wouldn't tell, not until they were all together- huffing because he was always the last to give and get news. He does almost have a point but only because Donna can read people an entire county away and her arms open widely as the redhead steps in to hug her. "I'm ten weeks!"

Donna's about to congratulate her when Mike's voice rings out calling them into the lounge, no doubt struggling to keep Harvey from finding out and she pulls back crossing her fingers over her chest and grinning broadly. "I won't say a word." It's a promise she fully intends to keep as they make their way into where the men are seated but her eyes are gleaming as she catches Harvey's gaze first. He smiles back, somewhat confused, and she catches Mike next- his face immediately falling.

"You told her?" He pushes up from the couch cocking his head with mock annoyance. Truth is, he didn't expect to get it this far without one them spilling the beans and his mouth twitches with amusement as his wife tries to defend herself.

"I didn't _tell_ her." Rachel tries to keep her own facade in place but she can feel it slipping, a smile springing onto her lips as states the obvious. "She's Donna."

It's mean as a compliment and Donna takes it that way raising her palms innocently and getting swept up in their game. Clearly neither of them are actually mad but her loyalty falls to woman standing beside her. "It's true, I am. Name and a title all in one-" she presses a finger to her chin, a look of fake concern flashing across her features, "wait... were we never officially introduced?"

"Alright, anyone want to fill _me_ in?" Harvey breaks the loop of repetition thoroughly confused as he pushes up to join in whatever the hell is going on. He might not be the most observant person at times but he's pretty sure he's missed something and he glances at Donna who nods towards Mike.

"Rachel's pregnant." Mike breaks the news unable to keep it contained any longer. Hell, if he'd realized how quickly Donna was going to guess he would have blurted it out the moment he'd opened the door and he clarifies it one more time just because he wants to say it again. "We're having a baby."

Never in his life has Harvey wanted to to down play a reaction so much but he can't, the grin splitting across his face contradicting his sarcasm. "Holy _shit_. So the kid is having a kid?"

It's the sort of response Mike was expecting but it's poorly executed, his best friend failing to hide actual excitement and he smirks taking the opportunity to rib him for it. "Well, if you need me to explain it to you old man... technically _Rachel_-"

"Mike shut up... and congratulations." He's completely sincere as his arm winds out gripping the kid in a brief hug. He honestly had no idea the news was coming and he pulls back catching Donna's smirk with one of his own. "Front door?"

"I had suspicions." She confirms smiling at him. She might be _Donna_ but she isn't a mind reader, although the look on her husbands face says otherwise.

"I'm never going to be able to hide anything from you, am I?" Even as he it leaves his mouth he's smiling back at her, caught up in the softness of her features. She's been listening to his private conversations for thirteen years, it's not like he actually has anything to hide, but Mike's less than subtle snort quickly breaks the moment between them.

"Totally _whipped_-" the lawyer coughs into his hand, almost regretting it when Donna approaches him with a light slap up-side his head. It's affectionate though, her way of saying she's just as happy for him and he watches her pass slipping beneath Harvey's open arm.

"Real mature from the dad to be..." Harvey throws back wryly, collecting Donna against his chest, "you know it's a good thing we moved here. This kid's going to need a least one male role model to look up to."

"Actually, there's another reason we wanted you both here." Rachel interrupts the playful banter stretching for her husband's hand which he takes without hesitation. When she'd first found out she was pregnant they asked all the practical questions; what would happen with the clinic, who would stay at home, did they want to try for more? But there was one thing they' agreed on from the start and she beams taking in the couple in front of them. "We were wondering how you'd feel about being god-parents?"

"More _Donna_ really," Mike quips, smiling despite the elbow that lands in side.

Donna doesn't even notice the interaction, palming Harvey's chest and reading the warmth pooled in his gaze. There's no hesitation, only excitement, and she turns her head answering confidently for the both of them. "Rachel, we'd love to."

The brunette feels a wave of relief mix with her happiness, wringing her fingers together with a small squeal. Over the years she's made good friends here but none of them are Donna and having her here now, it's more than she could ever have wished for. "We need to celebrate!" Her first thought is with champagne for non-pregnant people in the room but her second falls to the pot she left simmering on the stove. "Oh shoot, the food-" she glances toward the kitchen, tugging on Mike's arm to help her, "we'll be right back."

Harvey chuckles as his best friend is dragged from the room, letting a comment about both of them having baby-brain slip as his mouth curves, pulling Donna in front of him. He knows how much time she spent with Louis and Shelia during their pregnancy and they both wish they could've been around to be more hands-on with Lucy but this a new venture and in just under nine months it's all going to change again. "Godparents huh?" He breathes out a relaxed sigh, his thoughts getting a little ahead of himself, "you know we could always-"

"Do not even finish that sentence." Amusement laces her tone as she clutches the fabric of his shirt in warning. It's either going to be tipped with innuendo about how babies are made or if he is serious, then it's not something they can wrap up in the five minutes before dinner is served. However in spite of her deterrence she can see the clogs turning as his lips pout, about to ask why not, and she hooks an eyebrow up at him. "You really want to open that can of worms up now, here.. in front of Mike?"

True, it's a spell for endless ribbing and a nod replaces his confusion, "good point."

She leans into him but he notices the way her eyes shift slightly and he bites the inside of his cheek wondering if he should push it or wait until they're at home. With the whirlwind of changes going on, it's all been a lot to take in, and he strays away from specifics but can't help needing to check that she's okay. "I know things have been moving kind of fast-"

"Thirteen years is fast for you?" She smirks against his chest humor etched in her voice but she's compliant when he tilts her chin up to look at him.

"Hey..." he speaks softly not wanting his point to get lost, "I just mean, I don't want you to feel pressured. Not about a job or if we do have that 'talk' later... this is about both us, what we want to do next."

His words bring a swell of moisture to her gaze and blinks, smiling up through the wetness caught on her lashes. He's always been adamant he can't be the man he is without her but he's just as much her compass. They guide each other and she squeezes his hand, showing her genuine appreciation. They both made the decision to move here and it was fast but she doesn't have any regrets, except maybe one. "You know what just occurred to me?"

He tugs her closer, reacting to the playful change in her expression. It's just one of the things he loves about them, that they can go from serious to fun without missing a beat. "What's that?"

"We didn't get a honeymoon... Seattle's not exactly the Bahamas, and you haven't seen your wife in a swimsuit yet." She slips her fingers free from his, trailing them up and over his chest. Although the night they'd spent together after their wedding had certainly been memorable, it hadn't been anywhere more exciting than his condo- and she briefly wonders if he remembered to get the hinge in the kitchen fixed before they left.

His muscles flex under her touch, too much air and not enough confusing his lungs. He hadn't even thought about a trip somewhere, not with everything else that had been going on, and clearly that was a big, huge, oversight. "We're going home to pack, right now."

She laughs at the eagerness, her timeline a little more realistic in terms of what's actually achievable. "Slow down tiger, I meant for our second wedding."

"You mean the one we haven't even set a date for?" He asks, mentally moving the task to the top of his priority list. It's something they've floated a few times, usually in the quiet hours of the evening, but he's suddenly more determined snorting an amused huff, "so you put the idea of a bikini in my head... then tell me I'm going to have to wait to see it, how is that fair?"

She grins up at him sure she didn't actually use the word 'bikini', which she's quick to point out, "I didn't say anything about-"

"Donna... don't spoil it." His eyes light with humor, his mouth caving across her lips to swallow her protest. It dies weakly like he knew it would, her smile pressing against his and in that moment he could care less about where they are; NYC, Seattle the Bahamas... it doesn't matter.

She's the only place he's ever wanted or needed to be.

.

.

XX


End file.
